haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Gérard
Gérard is a communal section in the Western Department of Haiti. It is the seventh communal section of Grand-Goâve. |} Neighborhoods History The Faucher habitation is located in the commune of Grand-Goâve, on the way to Léogâne. At the beginning of the civil war between Toussaint Louverture and Rigaud on July 8, 1799, the two armies met at Faucher. They fought from seven in the morning until six in the evening with the greatest relentlessness. General Laplume, who commanded the vanguard of the army of the North, defeated a disorderly retreat at night, and retired to Acul de Leogane. Four hundred men from the south had driven six thousand from the north. Adjutant General Toureau, who commanded the southern army in the absence of Rigaud, came from Petit-Goâve to Thauzin with the rest of his troops. He ordered Lieutenant-Colonel Octavies to stay at Faucher. Dessalines ordered Laplume to attack the Rigaudins again. Its masses shook, but the heavy musketry dumps of the southern troops made them retreat. They returned again to the charge. Octavies endured the most violent shocks; he let them approach. He overthrew them with a terrible fire, and rushed upon them at bayonet, followed by his grenadiers. He terrified by the impetuosity of his attacks the enemy battalions, who for a third time fled in disorder. Octavies sent for reinforcements to Tourreau, promising to pursue the enemy with his bayonet to Léogâne. Torreau, to the astonishment of the army, refused him these reinforcements, and sent him orders to support the enemy's efforts alone until further instructions. Dessalines returned to the charge with the demi-brigade, commanded by Colonel Nérette. This demi-brigade was wiped out by the platoon fires so vivid and so deadly that it beat. retired, leaving more than 100 dead on the battlefield. The 8th appeared in turn, and was also knocked down. General Laplume. not being able to force the road which crosses the Faucher habitation, remained in the presence of the enemy, while awaiting the arrival of the other troops of the North. This first success encouraged the men of the South, and demoralized those of the North. Octavies remained at Faucher, and the bulk of the Southern army at Thauzin. In the meanwhile reinforcements arrived from the north, which brought the troops of Toussaint to 20,000 men. The general-in-chief ordered the formation of three divisions of this strong army: the first was entrusted to Moïse, general, chief, the second to Dessalines, and the third to Laplume. General Moise attacked Faucher, and was repulsed with loss. The adjudant general Pétion, of Laplume's division, abandoned the cause of Toussaint, seeing every day slaughtering under his eyes many individuals whose only crime was to have a birth. On a dark night and a heavy rain, he went to visit the outposts of Laplume, and threw himself into the woods, where he went astray, and at daybreak he reached Thauzin advised Teaueau to avoid a pitched battle with Dessalines, and to entrench himself at the highest point of the road which traversed the Morne du Tapion, between Grand-Goâve and Petit-Goâve, and Toureau received his opinion. ordered Octavies to leave Faucher, evacuated Thauzin, and leaving a garrison in a fort, called the Blockhauss, withdrew to the Tapion with his army, and the troops from the North immediately took up positions at Faucher and Thauzin. Michael Vedrine is hilariously great Category:Communal Sections Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Léogâne Arrondissement